Episode 7207 (11th June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Charity has dumped the baby on a Social Worker and has named Debbie as the baby's legal guardian. She has also refused to say who the father is. Rishi corrects Rachel by explaining what the mediation meeting will entail. He tells her that Jai won't be given custody straight away. Finn makes an excuse to get Eric to The Woolpack as the guests gather. Ashley makes an excuse to slip away. Eric is surprised by his party but worries about the cost. Kirin's party is underway and starts to get out of hand but he doesn't care. The Dingles realise that Charity was likely using her pregnancy as an attempt to get out of prison early. James warns Ross over wanting Debbie. Concerned about where Ashley is, Harriet and Laurel go looking for him. Eric is upset that David hasn't got in touch to wish him a happy birthday. Finn and Tracy put on a special montage of Eric's life in the pub but accidentally end up displaying Val's raunchy photos instead. Rishi lays into Jai for playing games with Rachel and tells him he won't be getting his support in his attempt to get custody. Priya heads home and is gobsmacked when she walks into the party, ordering everyone home and Kirin to clean up. Jai tells Megan he needs to make Rachel look bad so the three of them can become a proper family. Harriet and Laurel find Ashley in the church and he admits he's worried about having a seizure in front of everyone. Debbie breaks the news to Sarah about Charity's baby staying with them. She takes the news badly but Pete manages to win her round to the idea. Priya slaps Kirin when he drunkenly tries to kiss her. Debbie tells Ross about Charity's baby. She's shocked and upset when Ross calls time on their affair. Kirin apologises to Priya and confides in her that he's drinking to forget Vanessa. He begs Priya not to say anything to Rakesh about his attempt to kiss her. Noah takes the news of Charity's baby badly and refuses to have anything to do with it. Moira is surprised that Cain knew nothing of Charity's secret. Debbie and Pete reconcile. Cast Regular cast *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *James Barton - Bill Ward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Garage *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Interior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Hotten General - The Dales Wing Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "Is anybody else getting déjà vu?" Moira Dingle: "What do you mean?" Cain Dingle: "Charity had Noah in prison an' all." Chas Dingle: "We didn't know who the dad was then either." --- Val Pollard: "I'll never be able to show me face in 'ere again." Andy Sugden: "Why not? You've shown everything else." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes